heavyrainfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Heavy Rain
thumb|159pxHeavy Rain ist ein Videospiel für die Playstation 3 und wird unter dem Genre interaktiver Thriller eingeordnet. Es wurde vom Gamehersteller Quantic Dream unter der Leitung vom Gründer David Cage entwickelt und erschien im Februar 2010. Neben dem Umgang mit einer Reihe von Themen für Erwachsene, hat das Spiel eine anspruchsvolle und komplexe Handlung. Man übernimmt die Rolle von mehreren Charaktern mit unterschiedlichen Hintergründen, Motivationen und Fähigkeiten in einer Welt wo die Entscheidungen des Spielers den weiteren Spielverlauf beeinflussen. David Cage wörtlich über die Kernaussage des Spiels : „The real message the game is about how far you’re willing to go to save someone you love.” „Die wahre Aussage Spiels ist, wie weit man bereit ist zu gehen, um jemanden zu retten, den man liebt.“ Manche fragen sich warum Heavy Rain, Heavy Rain heißt. Und zwar an erster Stelle ist gesagt, nein, mit schwerer Regen ist nicht gemeint das es ständig im Spiel sehr stark regnet. Mit Heavy Rain ist der menschliche Regen gemeint ... richtig: Die Tränen. Mit dem Titel Heavy Rain wird also gemeint, wie viel Schmerz kannst du ertragen, wieviel Tränen wirst du vergießen müssen, bis du dein Ziel erreicht hast? Jeder Charakter wird irgendwann im Laufe des Spiels Tränen vergießen müssen. Der Spieler selbst bestimmt wann es passieren wird ... Ort der Handlung Die Handlung spielt im Oktober 2011. Die Stadt in der sich alles abspielt wird nie genannt. Aber in dem Kapitel "Tatort" sieht man auf dem Schild neben der Autobahn, dass es irgendwo in der Nähe von New York ist. David Cage erwähnte auch dass die Stadt nach Philadelphia modelliert wurde. Es sollte auch darauf hingewiesen werden dass auf dem Ausweis von Jackson Neville alias "Mad Jack" steht, er würde in Süd-Philadelphia, was in Pennsylvania liegt, wohnen. Auch auf dem Brief, der Lauren Winter´s Mann Allan gesandt wurde, bevor ihr Sohn verschwand, stand dass er in Springfield, Pennsylvania wohnte. Zudem hängt in Scott Shelby´s Büro eine Karte von Philadelphia. Auf der gefundenen Tankquittung steht auch Philadelphia. Schließlich gibt es noch einen letzten Hinweis darauf wo sich die Geschichte abspielt. Es wird berichtet dass die Stadt an der Ostküste liegt. Echte Handlung Dies ist die Handlung, bei der alle Hauptcharakter überleben und wird mit einem perfekten Ende belohnt. Ethan Mars ist ein glücklicher Mann mit einer Frau und zwei Kindern - Jason Mars und Shaun Mars. Während eines warmen Sommertages verliert Ethan Jason in einer Menschenmenge im Einkaufszentrum. Er sucht ihn verzweifelt und stellt fest, dass es Jason gelungen ist die Straße zu überqueren. Erleichtert, läuft Jason zu seinem Vater als gerade ein Auto auf ihn zufährt. Ethan versucht noch Jason zu schützen, aber erfolglos. Beide werden vor Grace´s und Shaun´s Augen vom Auto erfasst. Jason wurde bei dem Unfall getötet und Ethan fällt sechs Monate ins Koma. Als die Geschichte fortgesetzt wird, sind zwei Jahre vergangen. Ethan und Grace haben sich getrennt und Shaun ist zu einem distanzierten und deprimierten Kind aufgewachsen. Beide Elternteile haben sich das Sorgerecht für Shaun geteilt und Ethan hat ihn über die Woche bei sich. Sein und Shaun´s Verhältnis ist sehr angespannt und unbehaglich, wie man während der Interaktionen zu Hause sehen kann. An diesem Tag erhält Ethan einen seltsamen Brief ohne Absender, er öffnet und liest ihn, macht sich aber keine weiteren Gedanken darüber. Nachdem Ethan Shaun ins Bett gelegt hat, bekommt er ein Blackout und wacht auf einer unbekannten Straße auf, mit einem kleinen Origami-Hund in seiner Hand. Inzwischen arbeitet der ehemalige Polizeidetektiv Scott Shelby nun als Privatdetektiv für die Familien der Opfer des Origami-Killer´s . Er sucht Lauren Winter , die Mutter eines der Opfer vom Origami Killer, Johnny Winter. Sie spricht mit Scott über ihren Sohn und seinen Tod, aber bietet nur wenig Informationen. Beim Verlassen des Gebäudes, hat Scott einen Asthmaanfall, aber er schafft es seine Atemnot mit einem Inhalator unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Währenddessen sieht er einen Mann namens Troy, welcher sich gewaltsam einen Weg in Laurens Zimmer verschafft. Scott kehrt zurück um Lauren zu helfen und schafft es Troy abzuwehren . Früh am nächsten Morgen erscheint Norman Jayden, ein FBI-Profiler der geschickt wurde um den Fall des Origami-Killers zu unterstützen, am Tatort des neuesten Opfers, Jeremy Bowles , einem 10 Jahre alten Kind. Dort findet er Beweise, einschließlich Blut, Orchideenpollen und Reifenspuren. Er trifft Lieutnant Carter Blake, der sich als grober Einzelgänger herausstellt. Viele der Ermittler folgen Blake's Beispiel, was eine feindseliges Umfeld gegenüber Jayden verursacht und das offensichtlich in allen seinen Interaktionen mit der örtlichen Polizei. Nachdem beide mit ihren Untersuchungen zufrieden sind, machen sie sich auf den Weg zur Polizeiwache. Später an diesem Tag nimmt Ethan Shaun nach der Schule mit in den Park. Nachdem er und sein Sohn etwas Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, fragt Shaun ob er mit dem Karussell fahren darf und Ethan kauft ein Ticket für ihn. Ethan sieht wie sich das Karussel zu drehen beginnt und bekommt plötzlich ein Blackout. Er wacht nach einigen Stunden auf einer unbekannten Straße auf. Sofort wird er panisch, beginnt verzeifelt nach Shaun zu suchen und ruft ihn über die ganze Nachbarschaft. Dann läuft er in den Park, wo er Shaun zuletzt gesehen hat, aber er findet nur seinen Rucksack neben dem Karussell. it:Heavy_Rain en:Heavy_Rain Kategorie:Heavy Rain